grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dio/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Moderate faction's leader." Main Info *'Name': Dio Burning Canyon *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Tinkering with Death Star11. Dio Burning Canyon. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Alfred, pure destruction, demons who do as they're told *'Dislikes': Sebastian, pointless destruction, all that doesn't obey him *'Weakness': Ley von Crimson River Originally, the demon race was created by the Creator to destroy worlds where the balance had been disrupted. However, within the demons existed a Hardliners faction that wanted to destroy not just the imbalanced worlds, but all material worlds. They aimed to annihilate Aernas, just as Kounat has begun to develop. The Burning Canyon family, which Dio belongs to, is part of the Moderate faction that opposed the demon war and stood with Kounat to fight the other demons. Once the war had ended with Kounat's victory, Dio tried to return to the Demon World, however, all of the Dimensional Portals had been blocked. He attempted to seal his powers and tried to enter the portal, but nearly 2,000 years had passed in the process. Suddenly, a portal opened up in Archimedia. To handle it, he was forced to unleash his powers and from then on he joined the Grand Chase. Avatars Expand] Premium - Winter Nightmare= *'Cost': 1300 The Second Story. Winter Nightmare. It was an urban myth that circled Snow Flower Village. The evil spirit that wanders outside the village will enter the village at night looking for food. If it fails to find food, it will go around spreading nightmares to kids that are not sleeping. That was the myth surrounding the Winter Nightmare. The children of Snow Flower Village always went to bed early in the morning to prevent the Winter Nightmare from visiting them. Not only children but also the adults didn't leave their houses once it was dark. Only does wandering the night are those who worked late and were carrying their tired body home. Edel was walking among those people and quietly moved outside the village. She entered the Ice Forest and closed her eyes. Due to the Ice Fog, it didn't make much of a difference if she had her eyes open or close. If anything, it was better to close her eyes to fight the temptations. Edel remembered the steps and reached a cave. The Winter Nightmare was real. The Winter Nightmare had his eyes closed and had his body submerged underwater. He was covered in frost and he had a set of horns on his head that was made of ice. Each time he took his breath, more from ice formed. The frost energy was concentrated in his heart and it was easy to tell that his hearing was frozen solid just by looking at him. He was the Winter Nightmare, Dio. "I'm here, Dio." "......" "Um excuse me, Mr. Winter Nightmare?" Edel called Dio multiple times until Dio finally opened his eyes. "You're here again, I told you not to come." "You don't look so good, does the Winter Nightmare also have nightmares?" "......" Does he have nightmares? He certainly does. When he found out about Veigas' scheme, before he was able to expose the truth, Dio was murdered by Veigas' assassins. They dragged Dio outside the village and stabbed his heart before leaving him to die. If the Winter Fairy did not show up and helped Dio, he would have died. He still thinks of the day, if he hadn't held the Winter Fairy's hand he wouldn't have had suffered through this endless battle... Why did he accept the power of Winter Essence? Dio cleared his head and stared at Edel. She is weird, most people would turn their head when they look at him but not her. Dio happened to save Edel and after that, she constantly visits and nags him. "Hey, did you just think that I was annoying?" "I did not." "Really?" "......" "You shouldn't treat me like this. Who else would tell you about everything that's going around the village." "I can enter and collect the information myself." "How would you do that if all the villagers run at the sight of your shadow? Veigas has already made you the villain..." Winter Nightmare Dio is not an evil spirit, he's not a villain. The real villain is Veigas, he is not even human, he's a monster that consumes the soul of humans. Veigas was the true evil spirit that consumes humans. Dio was the only one that saw through Veigas' true nature and also has enough power to stand up to him. The first thing Veigas did when he found out about Dio was to make him the public enemy. By treating him like an evil spirit, he imprinted that Dio was the villain to the villagers. It's something only Veigas could do as he has full control of the village within his grasp. Only Edel who was saved by Dio knows the truth about him. To make it simple, Edel was the only ally that Dio has. "Veigas is making strange moves again." As the secretary of the mayor, Edel was able to deliver some useful information to Dio. "The employments seem unstable." "Yes, and the new jobs are usually filled by people outside the village." "Typical Veigas." Move out employees due to work and when they are away from other villagers, file them as missing. Once he is done using them for their labor, he consumes their souls to finish the job. That was something Veigas has always done. "You're going to go, right?" "Yes." Dio stood up and leaned against the cave wall. There was a large wound that ran across his stomach. He will need more time to heal this wound, but time was something Dio did not have. 『Freeeeze』 Dio froze the wound shut with ice but that didn't stop there the power of frost strengthened his clothes. That night, the nightmare entered the village. Death Star Demons of the Burning Canyon family can summon a weapon that materializes their power. Death Star is a weapon that was created with Dio's power. It takes shape of a spear, scythe, or even a sword, and it possesses the strength of Dio and his family. His specific weapon is so strong that everyone recognizes Dio by his weapon. *'Physical Attack': 1040 *'Physical Defense': 540 *'Magic Defense': 290 *'Max Health': 2560 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Demons United= |-| Burning Canyon= Trivia *Except for Korea, Dio was released on the first day of each month in all servers. *Leviathan is Dio's third job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, the Stygian design was used instead. *Ruler of the Demon World's design is based on Dio's fourth job Dusk Bringer from the original game. *Winter Nightmare seems to take inspiration from Dio's Burning Canyon Awakening set in the original game. Others *Onrush, Death Sign and Innocent Fear are based on Stygian's eponymous skills in the original game. *Devil Force is based on Stygian's eponymous skill path in the original game. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Dio 01.png| Leviathan 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Dio 02.png| Ruler of the Demon World 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Dio 03.png| Sovereign of Evil Breakthrough DioExorcist.png| Exorcist (Rare avatar) DioCoordi.png| Winter Nightmare (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Dio Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaodiodefault.png| Leviathan 5★ Kakaodioss.png| Ruler of the Demon World 6★ Kakaodiolimit.png| Sovereign of Evil Breakthrough Kakaodioexorcist.png| Exorcist (Rare avatar) Kakaodiowinternightmare.png| Winter Nightmare (Premium avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Dio-5.png| Leviathan 5★ IconHero-Dio-6.png| Ruler of the Demon World 6★ IconHero-Dio-Limit.png| Sovereign of Evil Breakthrough IconHero-Dio-Exorcist.png| Exorcist (Rare avatar) IconHero-Dio-Nightmare.png| Winter Nightmare (Premium avatar) IconHero-Dio-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bear) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Dio Face 01.png| (Default) Erlkönig.png EF Dio Ava 01.png| Exorcist (Rare avatar) Exorcist.png |-| Misc.= LB the monarch of the monster.png Yokai exodus.png Gcfkupdatedio.png Korean Dio.png Videos Sprites Dio-5-1.png Dio-5-2.png Dio-6-1.png Dio-6-2.png Dio-limit-1.png Dio-limit-2.png Dio-exorcist-1.png Dio-exorcist-2.png Dio-nightmare-1.png Dio-nightmare-2.png Dio-fluffy-1.png Quotes *''"I wonder if you will be capable enough to keep up with me." (Summoning, Awakening)'' *''"Do not lag." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"I do not tolerate waiting." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"Hahh... so thirsty." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"I will break your will!" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"There is no use in fleeing." (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"You will be left to clean-up if you are tardy." (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"I shall pass judgment to all." (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"Do not get in my way!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"I shall show you my powers!" (Ultimate Usage Quote)'' *''"An easy task for one such as myself." (Expedition Leave)'' *''"Nothing special for one such as myself." (Expedition Jackpot)'' *''"The name is Dio Burning Canyon. Even my lineage is prestigious amongst the demons."'' *''"Veigas is after me? Hmph, did you expect me to tremble in fear?"'' *''"Did you just speak to me? Do not address me directly, speak through Alfred over there..."'' *''"Trivial beings do enjoy sticking as a crowd."'' *''"A request? Why must I listen to such nonsense?"'' *''"Move, you are a nuisance."'' *''"The reputation of the demons are being tarnished from those fools who desire destruction and chaos."'' *''"Are you the nuisance that has been bugging me?"'' *''"I simply harbor great resentment towards the Hardliners. Do not mistake me for an ally."'' *''"What I desire is elegant destruction... the Hardliners are unaesthetic in their ways."'' *''"Alfred! Get rid of that uncouth filth."'' *''"Begone, insect."'' *''"Know that you are lucky. I simply do not want to dirty my recently cleaned Death Star."'' *''"Fools... I will never comprehend them. Perhaps the Hardliners were right.."'' *''"Veigas... Heitaros... the Hardliner fools create troubles to no end."'' *''"The bloody battle? I won."'' *''"A rematch? I will indeed reward you with one for that foolish bravery of yours."'' *''"Defeat? Do you not think that it is a term unfitting for one such as myself?"'' *''"Ley? Well.. she's just someone I was on good terms with when I was but a child."'' *''"Avoiding meaningless destruction is a true beauty."'' *''"A monster you say... a lowly thought for a lowly being."'' *''"Do not bother me with those meaningless chatter!"'' *''"Do not treat us demons as monsters! We destroy to keep the balance in check."'' *''"Blaming the demons again. Don't you think you egotistical humans are the root problem?"'' *''"Defeat is just a weakling's excuse."'' *''"Words are meaningless in situations like this!"'' *''"Hoh... so you took that hit? Pretty good for a lowly being."'' *''"Do you have any other talents?"'' *''"Humans do age quickly."'' *''"Is it already time?"'' *''"An era has changed in just a few decades? You exaggerate."'' *''"Guillotine choke... let's not talk about that..."'' *''"I tire of cleaning up after the old fools."'' *''"I do not comprehend... the current situation. Which one of you are going to explain?"'' *''"Why am I getting more blunders to clean up after."'' *''"The past is the past. I am no longer agitated."'' *''"This is no time for discrimination. Everyone must cooperate."'' *''"Self-control is essential."'' *''"I-It's nothing. I just had a dream... of my childhood, of my past."'' *''"This does not even amount to what you would call 'pain'."'' *''"Who's there? L-ley...?"'' *''"Isn't two millennia-long enough to forget?"'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Dio Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Assault Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Demons United Category:Burning Canyon